1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a collector ring unit which is used to be cooperated with carbon brushes for transmitting electrical power from a stationary component to a rotatable component, and more specifically to a combination-type collector ring unit that is easier to assemble than the conventional collector ring unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional collector ring unit mainly includes a metallic tube and a plurality of conductive slip rings spacedly sleeved on the metallic tube and electrically isolated from one another. The way to assemble the conventional collector ring unit is comprised of the steps of placing the metallic tube on which the electrically conductive slip rings have been spacedly sleeved in a mold and covering two ends of the metallic tube with plastics by means of injection molding for retaining the conductive slip rings on the metallic tube.
Because the components of the conventional collector ring unit have to be placed in the injection mold when they are assembled, the diameter and the thicknesses of the conventional collector ring unit are restricted by the dimension of the mold used, such that the dimension of the conventional collector ring unit is fixed subject to a specific dimension of the injection mold used. The more the dimensions of the convention collector units are required by the customers the more the dimensions of the injection molds are needed for the manufacturers, which is relatively cost inefficient. Therefore, it is a need to provide an improved collector ring unit that is easier to assemble than the conventional collector ring unit.